Your hand in mine (discontinued)
by aabha
Summary: discontinued
1. AN

**I decided that I would rewrite 'Your hand in mine' I felt as if it was way too forced, and I'm going to make it better. Hoping ya'll will like it, I kinda have an idea but if y'all want to leave an idea for me that would be just wonderful!**

 **~Betteroffgone**


	2. Proluge

"Don't got gentle into the good night. Rage, rage, against the dying of light."

Annabeth hummed gently as she read the poem to herself. It amazed her how those little words meant so much.

Poetry was always so captivating to her. Although she was an architect; owning the biggest company, sharing it with her older Brother Malcom, she often wondered how writers lived their lives.

It amazed her how writers were able to capture the souls of their readers.

True it was just words, but sometimes she thought maybe there was something deeper than just words written in a piece of paper; poem, books, they had a meaning behind them, they held the wonders of different things in the world. The thing she loved about reading was that, it was nice to just escape from reality once in a while. It was nice to read the lives of other people.

Annabeth often found herself wandering into space, just thinking, about life, thinking about the wonders and complications of life. She picked her book up from the counter, she was halfway through her book, "Out of my mind."

She was taken away in the world of the writer. It was a beautiful book explaining how maybe people are just tried of going around in circles all the time. Using a fish leaping out of it's bowl as an allegory explaining how maybe the fish wanted to know how it felt to just escape that lonely world for a while. You see sometimes people are just tried, and exhausted of running around in circles, they start to crave beauty and madness, and beauty become addictive, like fire. And even though people know the fire will kill them, they'd rather be burned up with beauty, rather than live a long boring life without any madness.

Oh great.

Annabeth thought she was now turning into those sappy people who turned emotional over the littlest things.

But she was had a good excuse, she was 2 months pregnant, and if she wanted to have mood swings, and if she wanted to be emotional over a book, so be it she thought.

"Mommy?" Annabeth was snapped out of her trance by her 5 year old son, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Yes baby?" Annabeth asked as she gently picked her son up holding onto him.

"Why were you crying?"

"Mommy was reading a sad story, but don't worry"

All Noah did was nod and lean snuggle against her chest, why playing with her curls. Sometimes she had to remind herself this was real, and she wasn't dreaming about Noah actually being in her arms. She still remembered being afraid that she wouldn't be a good mom, her step-mother hated her, her mother was never there.

At least she had Percy.

"What would you like for breakfast honey?"

Annabeth didn't want to wake her husband up, he came home late last night after his very hectic meeting.

"I want pancakes!" Noah cheered

"Pancakes it is!" Annabeth cheered along him

"Mommy, may I watch SpongeBob please?"

"Of course, just make sure you don't wake you don't wake daddy up"

Annabeth smiled as she watched her son, she was so thankful for this beautiful family she had. Sometimes it didn't feel so real.

She still remembered meeting Percy, she remembered how she didn't want anything to do with him.

But dang it, her seaweed brain broke through her walls.

It feels like yesterday when she first met Percy. It all happened so fast, she didn't even have time to blink.

It all started with an accident, but maybe it was faith, bringing him to her, as hey both began their story.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey!**

 **so I decided to keep my other story; "Wouldn't have it any other way" as a one-shot;**

 **this is an all human AU, pretty excited for this story. :D**

 **-Until next time**


	3. Lost in echo

**To my readers who have read this fanfic before, I decided to start over. I felt as if Percabeth's relationship was kinda forced, so here I am again! I have no idea where I'm going with this fanfic! This is a flash back from the previous chapter if y'all are confused, feel free to ask.**

 **But; I do have a brief summary in my mind;**

 _ **Percy is a struggling musician, just finished highschool he is 20. Annabeth is finishing up high school; she is 16. I know what y'all re thinking, that's an age gap right? Well, in his story I wanted to say;**_

 _ **"Screw you logic, screw age (only for a limited age gap), screw ethnicity, screw gender, love is love.**_

 **So here y'all have it!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordian owns them all.**

;;

 _He's too blinded to shield his eyes from the terrible things. He's too blinded in his own lights to see outside, he's drowning within himself, drowning with the pure of consciousness, if only he can move._

 _He's lost in echo._

 _There are too many voices around him, too many questions he pounders against._

 _He's lost in echo._

 _But he's lost inside of himself._

 _He feels everyone moving but, as he feels his heart beating against his chest, he's dying._

 _He watches from afar as everyone is busy, busy being self-absorbed. He's exposed to everything, he's exposed to the terrible things._

 _The feeling of heart ache is too common, it's native inside his soul._

 _He feels himself loathing in self-pity, drowning in his own state of agony._

 _It comes back to haunt him as he fixes his gaze over horizon he can't quite places his finger on it but, something is holding him back, back from happiness._

 _He notices how the sun seems to set a bit slower than usual, he wonders why._

;;

 _She's drowning within herself._

 _She's hoping, praying her tears will subdues._

 _She's lost_ _,_ _she watches from afar as he ocean seems to be swallowing up the moon._

 _It comes back in haunting memories, it comes back to her taking her back into sorrow._

 _Her jacket seems to be soaking her body up as she breathes out the cold air._

 _She can't quite place her finger on it, but it seems as if the world is just turning around slower, and slower, and slower. Every passing minute, every second seems to haunt her._ _She feels the walls closing on her, as if she were running (which she's not)._

 _She wants to rest, she feels tired she feels as if just another soul in this populated world._

 _She wants to rest her soul in peace, maybe she'll make it to an afterlife, maybe she wont._

 _There is something holding her back, there is something holding her back, not letting her give up._

 _She watches the ships passing by, hey seems to be traveling a bit slower than usual._

 _She wonders why._

 _;;_

Percy smiled at the crowd as he began strumming his guitar.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Percy laughed at the echo of the anticipating crowd.

"This song is called 'Gold'"

 _Comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed_

 _But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings_

 _Only at first did it have its appeal_

 _but now you can't tell the false from the real_

 _Who can you trust, who you can you trust?_

 _When everything, everything, everything you_

 _touch turns to gold, gold, gold_

 _Everything, everything, everything you touch_

 _turns to gold, gold, gold, gold, gold, gold_

 _Statues and empires are all at your hands_

 _Water to wine and the finest of sands_

 _When all that you have is turning stale and it's cold_

 _Oh you no longer feel when your heart's turned to gold_

 _Who can you trust, who can you trust?_

 _When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold._

 _When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold_

 _(Ooh, gold, whoa_  
 _Ooh, gold, whoa_  
 _Ooh, gold, whoa_  
 _Ooh, gold, whoa)_

 _I'm dying to feel again,_

 _Oh, anything at all,_

 _But, oh, I feel nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin'_

 _When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold._

 _When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold_

 _(Ooh, gold, whoa_  
 _Ooh, gold, whoa_  
 _Ooh, gold, whoa_  
Ooh, gold, whoa)

This was where he felt home.

Sure he wasn't the next pop sensation but, this little crowd was his little family.

Where he could express himself, where he could sing till the words dry out.

;;

Annabeth sighed as she headed for English.

High school was a bit loner than she would've predicted.

Though is was nice, having her little group of friends, her little family. Annabeth gave a small smile to Thalia as she sat down.

"Since it's the beginning of the semester your first task will be an essay about life. Write what you feel is the most essential part of life. Also, you may not use money as your topic."

Annabeth rubbed her temples as confusion settled over her. Most essential part of life? Obviously money. Money secured you, it gave you promise. Without money, the world be corrupt. Money was needed. What money can do for you is what is really important. Money gives you freedom and choices. You can decide where and how you want to live when you have a good income or financial resources. On the other hand, when you do not have much money, choice may be something that you cannot afford. The choices available to you may not really be choices at all.

No debate needed.

Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"Ah! Miss. Chase! How may I help you?" Annabeth smiled at the man.

"Obliviously money is the most essential need." Mr. Taylor smiled as he put his glasses down.

"Money is essential but, it's not the most essential part of life." Mr. Taylor stood up as he looked at the pictures of the previous class. "Every year I assign this task. No one has received an A. Look deeper Annabeth."

"But look at it logically think about-'

"That's the problem Annabeth. Don't look at life logically don't think for this assignment, speak from within."

;;

 **Author's Note;**

 **It's amazing to be writing again! Thank y'all so much for being patient with me. This was the fanfic I mentioned which was inspired by "Hey there Delilah." School is finally out! Freaking yes! People are asking me what I'm going to do and I'm just like;** **"Stay in my room, write, read fanfiction, and watch anime"** **Hope y'all liked it!**

 **~Until next time :D**


	4. How it works

**Hello! Thank you so much for being patient with me! This chapter is going to a bit longer than the previous one, hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordon does. I'm just kidnaping them and raising them as my own! But if h wants to give his characters to me, I don't really see the problem.**

 **Enjoy!**

;;

What about angels?

Where is our angel?

Is our angel late?

The fresh memory of Percy asking his mother where their angels were was still a fresh wound within himself.

Percy remembered his English teacher talking about angels, how they fight off the terrible things in life protecting innocent souls.

Percy being a timid child, asking his mother why their angle didn't show up and save them from smelly Gabe.

 _Twelve-year old Percy sniffed as he buried his head against her chest, sobbing. Three-year old Tyson had his head on Sally's lap as he was also crying. Percy still remembered the day his dad was in their doorstep with toddler Tyson in his arms._

 _Percy thought maybe his dad was back for them they were going to be a happy family again._

 _Percy feels stupid about it now._

 _That horny bastard had his sex drive turned on again, Tyson had to be victim of it all._

 _Smelly Gabe had on of his episodes again this time he didn't hesitate to touch Sally. Percy remembered asking Sally if Gabe was an_ _ogre still thinking he wasn't human._

 _"Mommy?" Sally bit her lip trying to control her tears._

 _"Yes baby?"_

 _"Why don't you leave smelly Gabe?" Sally sniffed as she held onto her son a little tighter._

 _"Don't worry, I won't let you hurt him."_

 _"When will ar ahngel a'hrrive?" Sally looked down at her adoptive son as she held onto her favorite people tighter._

 _"Well why don't we pray for our angel?"_

 _Percy spoke up;_

 _"I promise angel that I will eat my fruits and I won't spend a lot of time in the bath. Please angel, I promise I will be good."_

 _And so the prayers off the family of three huddled together in the snowy night of New York, holding onto each other. Tyson sobbed as he promised to be good for his angel, he wanted his daddy not smelly Gabe._

 _Percy looked out the snowy streets as he held onto his family a little tighter. Maybe it was the smell of cigarettes and beers which made Percy yearn of Sally's sweet smell of cookies. Maybe it the cold feeling wanting Percy to hold on just a little tighter._

 _Or maybe it was just a little boy wanting to be protected by his mother. There really is not explanation for our need of love._

 _At the end of the day we're all broken people trying to help other broken people cope with this broken world._

 _;;_

Annabeth was all to familiar with the feeling of being left out. It explains why Annabeth wasn't surprised coming to an empty home. A note on the fridge and left over Tuna.

Annabeth hated tuna.

Apparently her little step-brothers had lost their favorite power rangers. Annabeth knew her favorite architect book was also lost (she didn't expect a new one).

It really didn't batter her when she noticed her bruises had gotten worse from last night. Her father had one of his drunken states again coming home late, being stressed over money.

Maybe the wind the was his goodbye.

Annabeth powered her computer as she logged on to her blog. She started blogging since she had started cutting, something about wanting to help others going through depression.

 _It's funny when I think about oppression, during oppression, we often blame the oppressor. We blame the oppressor, we blame who or what is causing us pain. We fight against the terrible thing(s) but, we never think of who to blame during depression. Depression, state of oppressing yourself. Who do we blame? Ourselves? The world? These are million dollar questions. During oppression, we report such things. When someone goes through oppression, we help them we comfort them. But, when someone goes through depression, instead of comforting them, we tell them to suck it up. What if everyone suddenly started treating physical pain as they treat emotional pain? "Your cancer is getting annoying" or "Can you just stop having a parasite inside you?". When we experience physical pain, others give us sympathy. What about emotional pain? We are told to suck it when we feel un wanted. No one looks back to think about the scars words cause us. People often feel as if physical pain is more of an obstacle than emotional pain but, emotional pain is stapled together within yourself. Depression overtakes us, making us feel unwanted. So if you know someone in depression/oppression help them. Here are signs that someone might be going through depression:_

No interest in former hobbies, pastimes, social activities, or sex. They've/you've lost their ability to feel joy and pleasure.

Significant weight loss or weight gain—a change of more than 5% of body weight in a month.

Either insomnia, especially waking in the early hours of the morning, or oversleeping.

Feeling agitated, restless, or even violent. they've/you've tolerance level is low, your temper short, and everything and everyone gets on your nerves.

Feeling fatigued, sluggish, and physically drained. You're/they're whole body may feel heavy, and even small tasks are exhausting or take longer to complete.

Strong feelings of worthlessness or guilt. They/you harshly criticize themselves for perceived faults and mistakes.

They/You engage in escapist behavior such as substance abuse, compulsive gambling, reckless driving, or dangerous sports.

 _If you're going through these symptoms, or if someone you know is going through these obstacles, help them or help yourself. Depression batters yourself, it wounds you. If your going through depression, speak up. Help. Receive help._

 _Words To The Wise: The worst kinds of pain are the pain hidden within us. The worst kind of scars are the unseen scars. The worst kinds of fears are the unspoken ones. The worst kind of tears are our unshed ones. We hide within ourselves, we create the monsters tat live within our soul. The monsters grow with us, they're hidden inside us. The worst kinds of people are the unseen. Maybe the reason demons, monsters, and the terrible things are hidden._

 _;;_

Contrary to the popular belief Percy liked to read.

Of course when his dyslexia wasn't making the letters jump up and down.

Percy was a fan of a an online blogger.

He discovered Wise girl10's blog by an accident, Selina had recommended her blog after reading it. Surprisingly he was growing fond of her by the minute. Wise girl210 was his inspiration. Percy's songs were based of her 'Words To The Wise'. It was a weird and also endearing feeling as he would stay up reading her blog until his eyes burned.

People would laugh if they knew Percy was in love-no love is strong word, maybe not love. He was just preoccupied with the thought of an amazing writer who was sharing her story with others, helping others.

Okay so maybe Percy was obsessed with Wise girl210 but, can you blame him?

 **Blue cookies 345: Hey. It's twelve in the evening and I am still mesmerized by your beautiful words. I find it so beautiful how you're willing to help others. Your words to the wise change how I view the little things in life. Your updates, your words to the wise, your poems they make me cry and laugh all together. I feel as if it's amazing how you are willing to help others, I find your writing very beautiful. You're an amazing writer. ~Blue cookies 345**

A message popped up into Percy's computer signaling Wise girl210 had responded, and if it was possible, Percy's smile widened if possible.

 **Wise girl210: Hi. I don't think you realize how your message made my day. It's nice to read such lovely messages. Thank you for your lovely comment. I also had been going through depression, it felt very nice to reach out** **to people, helping them with obstacles. Anyway, what brings you to my blog? Most of my viewers are going through depression, what about you? ~Wise girl210**

 **Blue cookies 345: It's not everyday we get to compliment others. Also, I'm feel as if you're very strong, going through depression, helping others, it's lovely to know people still care in this broken world. Your blog was actually recommended by a very good friend of mine. I'm going though depression right now (lovely isn't it?). When I read your first update, there was no way I couldn't not continue. I hope one day I will be reading one of your books, which would be published. ~Blue cookies 345**

 **Wise girl210: I don't mean to pry but why? I mean everyone has a reason for depression right? I feel as if maybe if people would just open up their eyes, look around for a moment, they would realize light has shown through his broken world. Thank you for your compliments, although they're endearing, you're pampering me. My first update, oh lord, it seems** **ages ago I started publicizing my writing. I'm having dilemmas if I should publish or not, I don't want to rush it ya know? ~Wise girl210**

 **Blue cookies 345: Don't** **worry about prying, I do that all the time ;-D. My reason is, I guess the feeling of lost loved ones. The feeling of emptiness kills me. Ah your first update, it does feel like ages ago! I remember being forced by a friend to read it, I'm glad I did. My favorite poem you wrote so far would be;**

 _I stand here; my eyes casting away the life forms present. Watching the glistering mud twinkle in the daylight. I hear the rustles and the flow of water making it's way down the stream of life. I see it all. And my god its beautiful. Beautiful. That word. Like a hum of delight sang by sirens. Like the love that never runs out,_

 _I hear the thump of rain clicking its way down the stream of life._

 _And I recite your words, the words you once sang to me;_

 _"You gotta cross"_

 _"But do not go gentle"_

 _"Do not go gentle across the stream"_

 _And while I sang back_

 _"Don't leave me yet"_

 _"Don't go yet"_

 _While you held me close,_

 _"Don't you worry darlin' I'll find you forever ain't that long_

 _I'll get my happy ending"_

 _While you sang to me, I closed my lips against yours to silence those harsh words,_

 _"I will cross"_

 _"Not gentle anymore"_

 _And while you sang, I kissed you hard._

 **Although I'm a little confused. Would you explain? ~Blue cookies 345**

 **Wise girl210: Sorry, cannot help you there. I suggest figuring it out yourself. What does the pile of mud represent? ~Wise girl210**

 **Blue cookies 345: :( Can I at least have a hint? ~Blue cookies 345** **Wise girl210: Symbolism. ~Wise gilr210**

 **Blue cookies 345: *Smirks I'll get it out of you. ~Blue cookies 345**

 **Wise girl210: How? ~Wise girl210**

 **Blue cookies 345: I will pull my master puppy doggy eyes. You'll feel bad. ~Blue cookies 345**

 **Wise girl210: Good luck with it. I've got to go, I should try and get sleep. Also, you keep dreaming. Have hope, you don't** **necessarily have to start believing right away, put your hopes and beliefs on other things. What ever you do don't give up. ~Wise girl210**

 **Blue cookies 345: You keep writing wise girl, I hope I'll be mentioned in your author's note when you publish your book. "The angel who inspired me." Make it look romantic.**

;;

Annabeth, for the first time in months slept peacefully.

Percy, for the first time in moths slept without his daily night mares.

Maybe it was the way they seemed to balance each other out without even trying.

Maybe it was because seaweed brain and wise girl were meant to met.

Or maybe it was just hoe life worked.

For the first time Annabeth and Percy smiled with grins on their faces.

 **YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE**

 **AN:**

 **Hope y'all liked it!**


	5. Broken

**Hiya! It's been a while hasn't it? It fee;s nice continuing this story. So this chapter is going to be mainly focused on Beauty Queen and Sparky! I hope y'all like I!**

 **Thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **;;**

Have ever just stopped an wondered what your doing with your life? Where will you be? What is your purpose? Why do you even exist? Doesn't everyone crave for happiness?

But why don't we all receive happiness? Is it life's way of telling you "Screw you, you don't get happiness!" Or do the people above who are playing strings with you just chose a random soul to mess with?

Is life some kind of lottery machine where you have to chose your happiness? We don't even have an opportunity to pick our happiness.

We just settle for a lucky draw.

Not everyone is lucky enough for good guess.

You find yourself suffocating from the sorrow, pretty soon you're just another suffering soul in this broken.

This world is broken, it's shattered. We're all broken people.

We all have gone through our personal hell, yes life is pretty shitty and unfair.

It's funny to think of life as fair. It's not fair someone out there is struggling to cope with life, alone.

It's not fair that people out there has to work till their bones are battered just for a day's meal.

It's definitely not fair that, people out there find pleasure in self-harming because of society.

It's definitely not fair when people are shunned for their love, their religion ethnicity.

Life isn't fucking fair.

But we've got to live.

Yes, life isn't fair but we've got to move on.

After we've had our good cry, we've got to show life what we're made out of.

Even if life isn't fair, we've got to live.

;;

After some time, Piper just blamed it on the alcohol. Maybe it was the drowsiness of the drug, or maybe it was just grieve. For once, going to the bar and getting drunk was an option.

People tend to grieve in different ways.

What's the big deal about drugs?

I mean we're all bound to die one day.

Live kills us bit by bit everyday, why not make it go by quick?

Piper sighed as she let the drowsiness wash over her.

"Maybe you've had one too many shots."

Piper snorted as she heard a man whisper next to her.

"You can never have too much of drugs." The mysterious man laughed as he replied,

"What's a babe like you doing here all alone?"

"Just because I'm a women, doesn't mean I can't handle a couple of shots." Piper managed as she rubbed her temples.

"You'll need protection." Piper let out a bitter laugh as she sipped her beer.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Maybe you should tone it down on the beer."

"I'll live."

"Probably not, drugs kill."

"So does life. We're all bound to die one day. We're closer to death every minute. Why fucking wait?" The man let out a shaky laugh as he took the beer away from Piper.

"It's not safe to be drunk like this." Piper let out a humor less laugh as she snatched the beer away from him.

"I'm not drunk. Please go away."

"At least tell me why the bar of all places." Piper sighed as she rubbed her wary eyes.

"I wanted to know what it felt like to be drunk."

"Why?"

"You know, sometimes, people get tried. I'm tired. Tired of waking up, living for the future."

"We don't live for the future." Piper let out a bitter laugh as she let a few tears fall.

"We wake up everyday, we eat to be energized for the future. We work so we can pay our taxes for the future. We sleep so we won't be tired for the future. We're living for the future. We're all puppets in this survival game of life. We're all corpse, we all die every day. Life kills us bit by until we're nothing but remains of sorrow and grieve. Why fucking live?"

" We live for hope. I'm not sure if you recall the ancient story; "Pandora's Box." It's about how along with the terrible things, hope came along with it. So have hope."

Piper sighed as she finished her drink.

"I don't like leaving you here all alone, you can spend the night at my place." Piper gave a weary laugh as she turned to face him.

"J-Jason?"

Jason Grace.

Piper's long lost best friend. They did almost everything together. They even made sure to wear matching back packs to until they graduated high school. Collage was their down fall. Piper and Jason fell in love, but, with different people. Jason got engaged to his girlfriend Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Piper leaving, Jason getting married.

There was always something to be envious about her. From her strong-willed person, to how well she prioritized everything. Piper envied Reyna's strong character, how she put her feelings aside for the better.

Another thing she was envious about was how perfect she was for Jason. How she managed to fit in with him.

Piper failed at both.

Piper was snapped out of her trance as she felt arms encircle her.

"I missed you Pipes." Piper wanted to say something, but the words felt dry on her throat.

"Hey." Piper chocked out as she held onto Jason.

Jason let his tears fall as he held onto his best friend tighter. She still smelled like dark chocolate.

"Where's Reyna?" Jason sighed as he remembered their nasty divorce.

"We are divorced now." Piper wanted to cry, losing someone you love wasn't something easy you deal with.

"Why?"

"Long story. The important thing is I've found you now. I'm not letting you go again."

"I missed you Jason."

Yeah, she kinda did.

 **YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE**

"So, you want to explain why you ran away?" Piper sighed as she adjusted herself on Jason's couch. After their very emotional reunion, they came back to Jason's new apartment.

"I wasn't running away."

"Then what do you call suddenly vanishing across the country, without even leaving a note?"

"How did you find me?"

"You were always blabbering about how you would travel. Paris being your first stop. You could've told me Pipes."

"I just needed a new change."

Jason grabbed a fistful of his hair, growing impatient. Piper was always in his life as long as he could remember. Not having her there anymore was worse than hell. Where was Piper when he needed her the most?

"Did you even care about me? I went through hell without you."

Piper just wanted to grab his face and kiss him. She didn't care? She left because she knew she couldn't be in the way of his marriage. She left because she loved him (she still does). Piper was the biting her lips, trying not t cry while he was busy writing his wedding vows. But, she knew he was hurting, just like she was.

"I'm so sorry." Jason nodded as he pulled Piper close. He buried his nose at in her hair as he gave out a tearful laugh.

"I missed you Piper."

And yeah he kinda did.

 **YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE**

Is love a choice or a feeling?

Being the people we are; we'd saying feeling. I mean it is what you feel, the root word 'feel'. People often feel as if love isn't a choice. But it is. Why? Love is a choice because we chose to make our relationships work.

We chose to hold the people we love close.

Feelings die.

People change.

A choice is determination. It's how people are determined to look through the ugly parts of others. Determination is how someone was willing to travel across the country just for his best friend.

Determination is how we chose to make love work everyday.

If we keep believing love is a feeling, we'll never find true love. Have you ever wondered if maybe Romeo and Juliet were completely different? Maybe Juliet liked books. Maybe Romeo preferred gardening while Juliet was always in doors.

But they still found love.

The thing is love doesn't exist. Love isn't real. True love is. What's the difference you ask? Well love can just be a shout to the wind. Love can be twisted, and manipulated. But, true love, it lasts.

The funny thing is, when we fall in love, we don't think.

We just do.

We don't think about logic or numbers or percentages.

We just surrender up our heart, and swap it for theirs'.

True love is this beautiful, choice.

Maybe true love was the reason for the _Taj Mahal._ You see, the Taj Mahal was made because of true love. It was a declaration. The Taj Mahal doesn't really have an owner, it's a museum for people to visit. To see the work of true love.

That's what true love is.

True love doesn't necessarily have an owner.

It's not harnessed to and owner.

It belongs to all.

It's there for experience.

For happiness.

True love is beautiful.

 **YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE**

Piper smiled as she felt herself making out a tune from the piano.

 _Something always brings me back to you_

 _It never takes too long_

 _No matter what I say or do_

 _I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

 _You hold me without touch_

 _You keep me without chains_

 _I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_

 _And not feel your reign_

 _Set me free, leave me be_

 _I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

 _Here I am, and I stand_

 _So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

 _But you're on to me and all over me_

 _Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

 _When I thought that I was strong_

 _But you touch me for a little while_

 _And all my fragile strength is gone_

 _Set me free, leave me be_

 _I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

 _I live here on my knees_

 _As I try to make you see_

 _That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

 _But you're neither friend nor foe_

 _Though I can't seem to let you go._

 _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

 _You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

 _Something always brings me back to you._

 _It never takes too long._

 **YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE**

 **;;**

 **AN: Finally finished with this chapter! I spent like so long trying to fix it, or rearrange it. Well! Hope y'all liked it.**

 **~Until next** **time**


	6. Mad world

**This chapter will focus mainly on Percy and Annabeth. The next chapter will focus on Piper and Jason. If y'all want the two ships to met, and have like a crossover, feel free to leave you reviews!**

 **Well then, let's get reading.**

 **Hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All characters, (mainly all) are owned by Rick Riordan. I'm just borrowing his characters and writing fanfiction.**

;;

Percy hummed as he began writing. Writing was like breathing for him. He found himself lost as he began working on his recent song. Being 19 and a struggling musician was harder than predicted.

What was the need for collage anyway? It was like high school, but, with money and extra crappy people. Besides, Percy would rather go back packing across Rome than spend his adult years cramped up a bunch of shitty kids, and shitter teachers.

Percy smiled as he strummed his guitar, letting the words flow through the room.

 _Don't listen to a word I say,_

 _The screams all sound the same_

 _Cause' though the truth may vary this ship,_

 _Will carry our bodies safe to shore..._

 _Don't listen to a word I say,_

 _The screams all sound the same.._

;;

Annabeth sighed as she chewed on the tip of her eraser, trying to focus on her homework. That wasn't possible now was it?

With Bobby and Matthew singing along to "Let it go", while Annabeth was trying the rational function, not a good combination.

But, if Annabeth wanted to finish her homework in time so she could finish reading her book, she should just "Suck it up".

Considering her options, Annabeth sighed as she continued. Annabeth was half way through graphing the vertical asymptote of a function, when she heard her step-mother and dad fighting.

Usually when they fought, it was mainly over Annabeth or twins. Annabeth remembered how Nina (her step-mother) was always looking for new excuses for Annabeth to lie with her mother.

Her dad was always there to reason with Nina. Annabeth knew better than to expect love from him. It was mainly because he wanted to show Athena he was a better parent. Although, he far from being a good parent, at least he was better than Athena.

Annabeth looked down at her work, considering her options. Stay here or go to the library? Sighing Annabeth chose the latter.

;;

Annabeth visited the library so frequently, she could guide herself through the maze of the books with a blindfold. Annabeth had her own little spot, next to the "Children's corner."

Obviously, there were children there, but, they were talking in hushed tones.

Annabeth sat on the chairs as she continued her Algebra homework while listening to the soft murmurers of the little kids.

Finishing her Algebra homework was rather easy for Annabeth.

English was where she was stuck. Annabeth loved to write, but, her writer's block wasn't helping Annabeth. They had to write a short story for Mr. Taylor's class.

Representing life.

Annabeth could think of a few sentences, shitty, and unfair. But, Annabeth knew she had to come up with a story, not just words. Shitty was a slang, not a word. Annabeth sighed as she rubbed her temples, trying to think of something.

Maybe music would help she thought.

Annabeth sighed as she dug her I-pod out, slipping her headphones on as she turned on the radio. Annabeth groaned as she heard the "Percy Jackson".

The radios were buzzing with his name. What made him so special? What did he do? He was just another person in this populated world, why him and not anyone else? But, she didn't skip the station, she listened for once.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world

Enlarging your world  
Mad world

Annabeth glanced down at her notebook as confusion settled over her. Who wrote like this? It sounded so familiar to her words to the wise she wrote for her blog.

 _Words for the wise: I feel as if everyone is just running around in circles. Everyone just has this routine, get up go to work, and become closer to your death. There is not in between, no hope for a beautiful life full of madness and beauty. This is a mad world, everyone is just running around in circles. Everyone is in a rush, "oh can't be late for this!" No one just stops to just take a breath and notice the beautiful sky up above. No one just enjoys their little moments. I feel as if this world is slowing turning into a mad world. I see worn out and familiar faces everyday, it's like a daily chore Everyday, people try to outdo the last by getting up early and working extra hard, but they won't get any farther because life is a vicious circle, and you can't escape day and night. Everyone is shut out from their inner self. Everyone goes through life, being worn out, expressionless. Everyone is trying to mask their inner beauty. Everyone is running around in circles, without reaching the end. Everyone has these goals, but they're the same all their goals are too shallow, their dreams aren't big enough._

Annabeth picked her pencil up as she started writing her short story;

As I stand here; watching the mud twinkle in the daylight, it's reflecting the yellow honey-like sun. I feel my skin itching, I feel the crawl of my fears as I feel myself slowing counting. I feel the sensation of her lips on mine to keep myself going through the stream. I feel her hand in mine, maybe if I just wait. She'll be here soon I tell myself. I call her name, I call her name.

No answer.

Maybe if I say it out loud, maybe she is just hiding.

Maybe she'll come back.

If only I tell myself.

Even my dreams don't have happy endings.

If only she was here.

She is lost at sea.

Lost.

Not gone, but lost.

Must find her.

Must cross.

I hear her cries in my dreams, haunting my aspects of happiness. I see her face her green eyes holding so much love. I remember our last meal together before she was sent away from the embrace our happiness. I hear her laugh, I hear her songs humming the sweet poetry of 'I love you'. I remember her words;

"Do not go gentle"

I see the mud I need to cross, I need to cross. I remember our beautiful home shared together, by the hillside. Our dream together, before the shore washed you away. Now I stand here, staring at the mud from across, I feel the heat of the sun burning my skin.

I feel the rush of rain roaming my skin, the teasing sensation of rain, the rain that snatched you away from my embrace. I hear your soft murmurs, I see beyond; beyond the waves which took you away.

I sing to myself;

"You gotta cross"

I can't cross, not without you.

I need you to cross, cannot cross.

But I gotta cross.

Must wait.

Will she be here?

Maybe if I count.

I start from one.

No, let's start from where we left off.

Should I count?

Will she be here?

Will the waves deliver her again?

But she's still lost at sea.

I see it all now.

I hear it all.

I feel it all.

There! I tell myself. I needa wait for her.

I need to wait for the waves.

It's all test, the gods are just testing my patience.

She'll come back.

She promised.

For now, I'll just take a rest. He woke up panting as he felt the presences of the dream upon him. Why did he keep dreaming about a green-eyed beaut? He wandered into space as he began trying to find a logical explanation for this.

Was he going insane?

What was up with this?

This was not normal.

Not likely for having constant reminders of a green-eyed beauty.

Maybe this was all a phase.

;;

Percy smiled as he read Wise girl's new update. It was similar to her other poem.

 **Blue Cookies 345- It feels nice to read your writing, even though it's might be just a short story. I wanted to ask where you find your inspiration, your writing is beautiful. ~Blue Cookies 345**

Annabeth let out a small smile as she read Blue cookie's message. It was nice to read wonderful messages.

 **Wise Girl 210- It's nice to be talking to you again, I'm glad you liked my stories. Where do I find my inspiration? I have no idea. It's kind of like breathing for me. I guess they just pop into my head. What about you? Why do you do the things you do? ~Wise Girl 210**

 **Blue Cookies 345- Why do we all do the things we do? I mean, we do it because we love it. It's our passion. As for what I do, I sing for a living I guess. It's quite the life. But, after a while I do want to travel though, go backpacking across Rome. What about you? What is your passion? ~Blue Cookies 345**

 **Wise Girl 210- My passion, obviously would be writing. But, I'm also into architecture. After I graduate collage, I'll work on my own architect firm. ~Wise Girl 210**

 **Blue Cookies 345- You have your whole life planned out don't you? I'm just going with the flow I guess. ~Blue Cookies 345**

 **Wise Girl 210- I suppose so. Are you planning on going to collage? ~Wise Girl 210**

 **Blue Cookies 345- Nah, not my thing. I'd rather spend reading your stories, rather than someone else's. ~Blue Cookies 345**

If possible, Annabeth's grin widened as she read his message.

 **Wise Girl 210- Quite the charmer you are. ~Wise Girl 210**

 **Blue Cookies 345- I try Wise girl.**

Annabeth smiled, note to self: Come to the library more often.

Percy let his smile widen as he made a note to himself: Message Wise Girl more often.

 **YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE YOUR HAND IN MINE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! How long has it been? 2-3 months or so? My apologies for the wait.**

 **Happy reading!**

;;

"I don't even know why I'm here" Piper laughed as she sat on the chair across from Percy. Piper found delight in being a therapist, although being depressed herself while being a therapist, was well a little ironic.

"Silena, she's worried about your state." Percy snorted trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Mondays were horrible.

"I'm fine, honestly, I don't need therapy."

"I take each of my clients seriously, even if they feel as if they don't need it." Percy had to suppress an eye roll. Honestly, why couldn't people just like fuck off? If Percy wants to ruin his life by letting depression take over him, then let him. Whatever happened to privacy?

"So, tell me Percy what is it?"

"What's what?"

"What's bothering you?" Percy sighed as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Life?" Piper laughed as she shook her head.

"Be more specific."

"Life. About as specific as I can be." Piper groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Would you kill yourself if you had the chance?" Percy let out a humorless laugh as he shrugged.

"I mean, what's the point of life anyway? We're all going to die are we not?"

"Of course we are, but there is something called hope." Although, Piper was depressed, she wasn't much for suicide. Although, she needed a little push hear and there, Jason was usually there to help. Thinking about Jason was a good way to forget about her problems for a while.

"Hope? Seriously Piper? Hope is just an excuse people like you say to escape reality."

"What's wrong with that?" Percy laughed humorless tugging the end of his jacket, he felt as if someone was poking his heart with a metal rod. **( _AN: I don't own that line, Rick Riordon does)_**

"It's like asking what's wrong with life, everything."

;;

"I would like all of you to read your short stories out." Annabeth had to suppress a groan as she dug through her binder. Not that she didn't enjoy sharing her work, she did.

Publicizing her work being known as Annabeth, rather than 'Wise girl 210' was different. Although, a little bit of constructive criticism would be nice. It didn't surprise her when most of her classmates' work were a bit off. Although, it being honors English, it was still high school.

"Next is Miss Chase." Annabeth stood up, grabbing her paper as she smiled to the class.

Annabeth took a deep breathe as she found her voice;

 _As I stand here; watching the mud twinkle in the daylight, it's reflecting the yellow honey-like sun. I feel my skin itching, I feel the crawl of my fears as I feel myself slowing counting. I feel the sensation of her lips on mine to keep myself going through the stream. I feel her hand in mine, maybe if I just wait. She'll be here soon I tell myself. I call her name, I call her name._

 _No answer._

 _Maybe if I say it out loud, maybe she is just hiding._

 _Maybe she'll come back._

 _If only I tell myself._

 _Even my dreams don't have happy endings._

 _If only she was here._

 _She is lost at sea._

 _Lost._

 _Not gone, but lost._

 _Must find her._

 _Must cross._

 _I hear her cries in my dreams, haunting my aspects of happiness. I see her face her green eyes holding so much love. I remember our last meal together before she was sent away from the embrace our happiness. I hear her laugh, I hear her songs humming the sweet poetry of 'I love you'. I remember her words;_

 _"Do not go gentle"_

 _I see the mud I need to cross, I need to cross. I remember our beautiful home shared together, by the hillside. Our dream together, before the shore washed you away. Now I stand here, staring at the mud from across, I feel the heat of the sun burning my skin._

 _I feel the rush of rain roaming my skin, the teasing sensation of rain, the rain that snatched you away from my embrace. I hear your soft murmurs, I see beyond; beyond the waves which took you away._

 _I sing to myself;_

 _"You gotta cross"_

 _I can't cross, not without you._

 _I need you to cross, cannot cross._

 _But I gotta cross._

 _Must wait._

 _Will she be here?_

 _Maybe if I count._

 _I start from one._

 _No, let's start from where we left off._

 _Should I count?_

 _Will she be here?_

 _Will the waves deliver her again?_

 _But she's still lost at sea._

 _I see it all now._

 _I hear it all._

 _I feel it all._

 _There! I tell myself. I needa wait for her._

 _I need to wait for the waves._

 _It's all test, the gods are just testing my patience._

 _She'll come back._

 _She promised._

For now, I'll just take a rest. He woke up panting as he felt the presences of the dream upon him. Why did he keep dreaming about a green-eyed beaut? He wandered into space as he began trying to find a logical explanation for this.

 _Was he going insane?_

 _What was up with this?_

 _This was not normal._

 _Not likely for having constant reminders of a green-eyed beauty._

 _Maybe this was all a phase_

Annabeth looked around the room as she stopped reading, it was those awkward moments where people find themselves in. Mr. Taylor stood up as he let out a small smile to Annabeth.

"Ah, thank you very much Miss. chase. Your story was simply grand, I hope to read more of your stories in the near future. Does anyone have questions for Miss. Chase?"

A blonde kid raised his hand, smiling at Annabeth, he wore a yellow shirt and black jeans. Annabeth smiled back as Mr. Taylor called on him. The boy with the fair hair stood up as she gave Annabeth a thumbs up. "First off all,the tone of the story was very nice. Second, I loved it how you leave the audience at confusion. Who is this green-eyes beauty? Why did he not remember his lover when he woke up? And to my final question, why is it representing a pile of mud?" Annabeth smiled at him, surprised that someone had a good question.

"Well, this is the prologue of a book I'm currently working on. The reason he doesn't remember his 'green-eyed beauty' is well, you'll find out eventually. As for your last question, all I can tell you now is you'll find out eventually. And I appreciate your compliments, thank you."

The boy with the fair hair smiled, shaking his head "No problem" As class ended, The boy with the fair hair walked up to Annabeth, reaching his hand out, "I'm Will by the way. Nice to meet you." Annabeth smiled as she shook his hand. The fair boy named Will excused himself as he went to catch up with Nico. Annabeth smiled at the pair, shipping them in her head. _**( AN**_ : ** _If any of y'all reading this are homophobic, I suggest keeping your opinions to yourselves. #gayandproud)_**

;;

"That'll be $8.99" Jason dug through his wallet, looking for change, but all he had were credit cards. He did have a 10 dollar bill, but those were saved for his porn magazines. He didn't want his pay history consisting of that. Jason was having a debate on weather or not to use the 10 dollar bill. He could just get money out of his bank, but hat option seemed too far fetched.

"Sir, I have another delivery would you mind hurrying up please?" Jason nodded absentmindedly as he continued his silent debate. "

Here you go, sorry for the wait."

Jason looked up as Piper entered the door, handing the woman her money.

Jason smiled as he saw Piper, leave up to her to save the day. Jason placed his wallet in his pocket as Piper entered their apartment. Room mating with Piper Mclean was better than expected.

"Thanks, you saved me out there Pipes." Jason smiled as he leaned in for a hug, she still smelled like vanilla.

Piper laughed as she rubbed Jason's back, "You can buy your porn magazines." Jason stopped smelling Piper's hair as he broke the hug,

"What are you talking about?"

Piper smiled "You're forgetting I'm the one who cleans your room, I've known you since we were kids. But, don't worry I won't tell."

Jason rolled his eyes as he made a silent reminder to make sure he hides magazines.

"The pizza is getting cold, hurry up and change." Piper laughed while shaking her head, room mating with Jason Grace wasn't half as bad.

;;

 **Wow! it has been long since I've updated this chapter! I have no idea where my inspiration went lol. I guess I've been busy with** **catching up with the world outside of my room. I have no idea why I didn't update sooner, I know this chapter could be better, but I just found my inspiration again, it's been a rocky summer for me. To my readers, thank you for being patience, also I promise I will make it up to y'all by making the next chapter better.**

 **~Until next time xD**

 **And remember kids, don't do drugs.**


	8. Looking for inspiration

"Miss Chase, may I speak to you?" Annabeth turned around, as she heard Mr. Taylor's request. Excusing herself from Thalia, she made her way to his desk as she sat down across him. Annabeth couldn't shake off the nervousness. Mr. Taylor was an easy-going person, but like every good teacher he knew his how to be strict.

Mr. Taylor smiled as he dug out Annabeth's graded short story. A perfect 100. Enough to make Annabeth's day a little better. "I'm very impressed with your work, very nice story."

"Thank you Mr. Taylor." Mr. Taylor smiled as he shuffled through his previous graded stories, "Now, Annabeth I noticed you were having trouble starting your rough draft.

"I'm just having trouble coming up with the topic, I have no idea where to start." Mr. Taylor chuckled as he shook his head, "Annabeth my dear, what did I tell you? stop overthinking. Just write, I've heard your writings before, it's beautiful work!"

Annabeth sighed as she rubbed her throbbing temples, why was this so difficult? All they needed to do was write a simple essay on what they feel is the most essential part of life.

Money.

"I don't understand how it's not money Mr. Taylor"

"Like I said before, don't try to understand it, just write."

;;

Percy felt the rush of relief as his session with Piper ended. Being coped up in a room with a therapist who still believed in life was annoying. Propping his head back , Percy starting strumming his guitar, humming along. He lived for days like this, where he would come home, and just sing. The echos of his voice filled his bedroom, sounding like a rapid notion of music bouncing off. His body shook a bit, the excitement of music, making him feel at home.

Percy craved for little moments like this, where he could sing his heart out, strumming his guitar till his hands were numb.

Percy never really figured out where his inspiration for music came from, maybe it was the way he expressed himself through his music, or maybe it was those little moments of excitement where he felt at home.

 _"Cause they say home is where you go to rest your bones"_

 _"And its not just where you lay your head, its not just where you make your bed, as long as we're together_

 _does it matter?"_

Percy's words echoed through the hollow room, the music speaking in their beauty.

;;

Percy lost track of time, being so caught up in his music, he forgot to check Wisegirl's updates.

He lived for those, the way she wrote, the way her words sang in a way it was beautiful. Percy smiled as he read her recent post;

 _I live for those little moments. Those little moments. Those moments where just for a little while you forget your worries, you just embrace the presence of the beaupty surrounding you. It's those little moments you spend with yourself or someone else. When you realize how beautiful life can be. How you notice those cute things your loved ones do, the little arguments you have over the last slice of pizza, to your wedding date. Those little moments are moments we all live for, just a bit of happiness for your day. Life is truly full of beautiful little things, from your first kiss to your first pet together. So my advice for today would be to live for those little moments making you glad your alive._

 _Words to the wise: Life is beautiful when you go all the way, when you invest. Life is truly beautiful, just find the right place for your soul to rest._

Percy smiled as he finished reading her recent update, deciding to look for an excuse to talk to her, starting a conversation.

 **Blue cookies 345- Another one of your wonderful updates. Your writing is beautiful. ~ Blue cookies 345**

Percy smiled as he hit send. This wasn't really a conversation starter, but if she was willing to reply it was good enough for Percy.

;;

Annabeth's laptop buzzed, sending her chills. She was hoping it was a certain someone. Pushing the weird feeling aside, Annabeth checked her direct messages. Pleasantly surprised, she smiled as she wrote back;

 **Wise girl 210 - Another one of your wonderful feedbacks! Thanks you made my day. ~ Wise girl 210**

Percy laughed as he typed back,

 **Blue cookies 345- Well I always try ;-D**

Annabeth kept debating on whether she should work on her rough draft or keep the conversation going. It felt refreshing conversating with 'Blue cookies'. She needed to finish her draft by next week. Annabeth's thoughts clogged up, knotting her mind.

"Annabeth!" Her stepmother's barking voice cut through the thin walls, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Dinner!"

;;

Percy kept debating on whether he should work on his song, or continue the conversation with 'Wise girl'. He was having trouble coming up with an idea. Percy would stress free if he finished his song by this week. Rubbing his temples Percy decided to continue his song. Hoping for an inspiration

;;

"How was school honey?" Suppressing her eye roll, Annabeth tried to smile.

"It was alright"

"I was talking to Mathew, but anyway finish your dinner and get going on your homework" Annabeth nooded as her dad made his way to his room. She was quite relieved he didn't try to ask about her life, besides what would he ask it's not like he cared anyway.

;;

 **Well damn guys, that was quite a wait. I didn't expect hs to be this stressful. I guess I finally found my inspiration... he's awesome. Anyway I will be updating (well I'll try) regularly. I've found the inspiration I needed now all I need is time.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-Until next time :))**


	9. Closer than I've ever been

**UGHHHHH! I have missed writing. Y'all I know I said I'd update quicker, but I don't know what happened. Well actually I do know. I realized that I was putting too much of my energy and love into one person, so much that I forgot to do the things I love. So now I'm putting my writing first. I recently got my phone taken up, so now I'm going to writing A LOT since my phone won't be there to distract me.**

"No Thalia I have to finish my essay." Annabeth sighed rubbing her temple, trying to think of a topic besides money.

"You've been isolated in your room all day I bet. It'll be a new change."

"I am not going to a bar with you Thalia, we're both underage"

"I have fake IDs"

"Thals-"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes"

;;

"No no no no. I need to finish this song, Apollo will have my head if it's not completed by next week." Percy sighed looking through his old songs trying to find inspiration.

"Dude, maybe the thing you need is a beak."

"What I need is inspiration."

"You're not going to find inspiration by sitting at home."

"Whatever fine"

"Thank god I thought it'd take more than that to make you crack"

;;

 **Y'all I'm so sorry for the extremely short chapter! I just had to get this out of the way. I promise the next chapter will be longer and quicker.**

 **-Until next time :))**


End file.
